


One Word Shorts

by Carter_Vincent



Category: RWBY, South Park
Genre: #Multiple Fandoms, #One Word, #Requests, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Vincent/pseuds/Carter_Vincent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys! It's summer here and I no longer have a laptop, which means I can't write very long stories. However, I do want to write- I just have no ideas. So I started this request writing! You give me a ship name from something and one word to go with it, and I write a short fanfiction based off your word.<br/>I'll add to the character list, ship list, and random list as I get more requests~ </p><p> </p><p> If you request something that I don't watch or don't know what is, I may have to turn you down but I also may not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Crenny and Raisins

Raisins. Who likes raisins? No one, really. But what are raisins? Raisins are sun bathed. They're tart and dry. They're not juicy or really flavourful. Not plump and smooth and bright. Raisins are boring and basically- like- dead, right? Almost. They're basically the nearly dead version of a grape. That brings us to grapes. Everyone likes grapes! Well, practically. But what's a grape? A grape is sweet and can be chewy or crunchy. They're shiny and filled with life. They're perfect. A raisin is nothing in comparison. 

Comparison. 

It's a cruel thing, really. Some comparisons are fake, lies, others are plain to see and need not to even be compared, and a few are deceptive but still obvious. It's easy to compare two things when they're clearly complete opposites, yeah? No. Not when it's people. People have secrets. Secret lives, secret wants, secret everything. 

Craig Tucker: a rude male that liked everything that was nothing, he preferred being alone. He was a sour character that looked like death himself got a spray tan. He was a living raisin. Kenny McCormick was a piece of sunshine himself- and not just because of his hair. He was always smiling, always laughing along with everyone to everything, always in a good mood. His cheeks never even lost their baby fat, giving him the perfect round face grandmas dream up to pinch. He was cheerful and bright. Grapes are just the same, yeah?

But that wasn't true. Not exactly. None of that was true, really.

“McCormick. Hey. McCormick.” Craig scowled as he reached across the lunch table and snapped his thin fingers in front of the shorter boy’s glazed eyes. 

“Huh?” 

He sat back as Kenny gave the sound of acknowledgement, blinking his impossibly dark blue eyes. “You've been staring at me for the past five minutes, you're not having a stroke are you?” Craig said around his mouthful, making it more of a mumble. 

“Uh... “ Kenny shook his head and laughed, feeling himself blush as he did so. “No, sorry. Just spacing, I guess. Big test next period.” 

“Lame.”

“Yeah..Hey, Tucker, I got a question.” 

“Hmm.” Craig for ‘Go for it'.

Kenny stared down at the little box in Craig's hand then watched as his opposite took a few of the contents and placed them in his mouth. 

“Who likes raisins?” 

Craig raised an eyebrow as he continued to chew the dried fruit. Shrugging his shoulders, he simply said, “No one, really.” 

Kenny only laughed again, looking down at his baggy of grapes that had been long since forgotten about. “Yeah, I guess.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Style and Lemons

Best friends tend to do stupid things. You get into stupid fights, you have stupid obsessions, and thousands of stupid inside jokes. Best friends sometimes compete, mostly for stupid things. Kyle and Stan are absolutely no different. What were they competing for? Nothing but bragging rights. 

Boys will be boys, right? 

Kyle was sure he was going to win this competition! He had just about nothing over Stan besides his perfect grades in school. Stan was the definition of handsome, he was the captain of like every single sport in school, he was friends with just about everyone in school, and he could date any girl he wanted too. But there was something that Kyle had that Stan didn't- he could actually hold his stomach contents. So this competition was for bragging rights because Kyle knew he would win. 

“How many more?” Stan groaned, his mouth burning and his stomach in a thousand and one knots. His hands were dried, his lips chipping and possibly even bleeding a bit. Even so, he took the lemon slice from Kenny as he held it out, holding up his four fingers. Glancing over, Stan’s eye twitched when he saw that Kyle was done eating all of his. How could he possibly eat ten lemon slices so quickly!? Ignoring it, Stan powered through the remaining slices in a short two minutes. 

Kyle watched Stan closely as he ate his lemons. He had finished long before Stan, but that wasn't how you won. Who ever puked first lost. And Stan was green and sort of slouching. The ginger smirked, confidant that he would win. However, when his best friend finished his last slice without any more than a gag, his smirk fell. He did not want to go to the next stage of the competition. He had really been riding on the slices being enough to get to Stanley but it wasn't. 

“If I was you guys, I would just make myself throw up instead of drinking this shit,” Kenny piped up as he held out the glasses of yellow liquid to Stan and Kyle. 

In the glasses was lemon juice. Not regular lemon juice either, it was concentrated. Extremely concentrated lemon juice. 

Stan and Kyle shared weary looks as they took their cups. Stan’s hands were subtly shaking, Kyle knew he was really holding back. 

“Well..bottoms up..” Kyle mumbled as he brought it to his lips and took a large gulp. He immediately coughed, choking a bit. It was horrible! Beyond horrible! One sip and he couldn't even speak! Why was this juice even a thing?

The two of them began chugging their glasses- silently agreeing it was the best way to get it over with. However, nearly three-fourths done with his glass, Stan lost. He only had time to basically throw the cup onto the table before he was vomiting into the trash can at his feet. Kyle finished his cup and even laughed a bit- a very raspy and wheezy laugh- before the same happen to him. He dropped to his knees like Stan and puked into his own trash can.

Didn't matter. He had won. Stan puked first. Bragging rights were his. 

Kenny grimaced and looked away from the pair, holding his own stomach. “Congrats, Kyle,” he mumbled out, trying to ignore the sound of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bumblebee and Pool

“We're going to win!” Yang shouted, holding her arms out to balance herself. 

“No way, you're going down, hot-head!” Sun responded with a bright laugh while Blake simply snickered, mimicking Yang slightly to keep herself up. 

Shifting on Ren’s shoulders, Yang laughed confidently. Blake's ears folded back on her head as she smirked at her girlfriend, hunching her back a bit and raising her arms with her hands outstretched. She had cat reflexes, there was no way Yang could best her. Though, Yang had brut strength on her side. 

Ruby snickered from her spot in the pool, a good ten or so feet away from the four to insure safety. “Everyone ready?” She yelled, Weiss glaring at her for doing so. Getting four yesses, Ruby called, “Okay! Three! Two! One! Fight!” 

Instantly there was mess of splashing as Ren and Sun took to running toward each other, only stopping about a foot away from each other. Yang and Blake began pushing and pulling, trying to knock each other off of their dude’s shoulders. After a long time of wrestling, Yang managed to push Blake to the side but before she could celebrate, she grabbed Yang’s arm and yanked her into the water with her. They wrestled under the water for a moment before Yang took either side of Blake’s face and kissed her. 

Laughing, they broke surface and took in the needed oxygen in large gasps. 

“Just so you know, Blakey~” Yang leaned in close to her, “We totally won.” Turning around, she high fived Ren more enthusiastically than he did. Blake only rolled her eyes and chuckled softly, pushing her hair out of her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bunny and Collar

“I think this one is good.”

“No, I don’t like that one. But I like this one! Or..no, I don't, really..” 

“What about this one?” 

“That is /way/ too girly!” 

“This?”

“That’s too masculine, you crazy?”

“Ugh, is this one okay?” 

“That doesn't even match her eyes!”

Leopold pinched the bridge of his nose, much like Stan Marsh did, and sighed. He was exhausted- mentally and physically. They had been at the store for nearly an hour and a half and it was starting to wear on even him. 

“I like this one…?” Kenny said as he held up a maroon belt with silver stitch-writing that spelled ‘Little Princess’ in the centre. “I don't know. I just want Mallow to have the perfect collar.” 

“It's just a collar, why does it matter so much?” Butters asked with another sigh. 

“I don't know. It just does. I'm being stupid, I know.” Kenny knelt down on the floor, grinning at his new shiba inu puppy waiting patiently on the floor of Petco at his feet. She hopped to all fours, ears perked at attention. “Do you like this one, Mallow?” Mallow (shortened version of Marshmallow) sniffed the collar excitedly then hopped up and licked Kenny’s face. He laughed and pet her head between her perfectly triangular ears. 

The shorter blond smiled sweetly, watching Kenny with fond eyes. He had forgotten why he even agreed to come to help get the pup’s collar but this was why. Seeing Kenny happy and carefree as the being he loved more than anything returned his affection. It filled his stomach with butterflies and made him involuntarily grin. 

He just wished Kenny gave him the same type of treatment..But seeing it second-hand was enough for now.


End file.
